Choices
by WarlockVero
Summary: Hermione had never thought that anything bad could happen to her in Hogsmeade. She was wrong. She was also wrong in thinking that Draco was completely evil. After being saved by him, she doesn't know what to think. Where will this strange gratitude - or is it affection? - lead them? My first fan fiction, constructive feedback appreciated!


Chapter 1

Hermione cursed soundlessly and wrapped herself in her cloak more fiercely. The wind was blowing snow flakes straight at her, biting at the exposed skin of her face and tearing at her curls. Bending her head, she hurried along the increasingly dark street of Hogsmeade.

She should not have stayed this long, she knew it, as she pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth. Hermione had the habit of losing track of time when she was in a book shop, and without Harry or Ron, who had spent the entire day training for the upcoming Qudditch match, telling her to hurry up, she spent hours looking at spelling books.

Now it was dark and a snow storm was blazing through the little village, and she was angry at herself for not going back with Ginny, Luna or one of the other Gryffindor girls who left early to take a hot shower before dinner. Hermione doubted she would make it to the castle in time for the meal, or even before she was meant to be back - all students were to return to the castle until seven pm. As she had no idea what time it was, Hermione tried to walk as briskly as the wind allowed her to. _I should really bring my watch next time._

Suddenly, she fealt a hand clutching her cloak. Before she could respond to the attack, the stranger was turning her around and slamming her back into the nearest house wall. Blinking the snow out of her eyes, Hermione saw a man at least one head taller than she was pressing her aginst the wall, his wand at her throat. The man's clothes had seen better times, as had his face; his hard features were covered with cuts and bruises, and his cloak was not worth being called one due to its many holes. He smelled like he hadn't washed for some time, and Hermione felt sick being pressed against his huge body.

"Hello, little witch!", the man grinned and exposed teeth that really needed the immediate attention of her parents. His breath smelled of alcohol and... Was that blood? Her heart pounded so quickly it almost hurt._ Stupid girl, running around in the dark on your own. _This man was no honest wizard, that much was obvious. What if he was an outlaw, fleeing from being brought to Azkaban? He would be desperate - desperate enough to hurt her, or worse, kill her? The wand against her throat hurt, and Hermione knew trying to draw her own was no option. She felt utterly helpless and on the brink of tears. _Don't cry. You've had worse. Keep calm._

"I... I don't have a lot of money with me, but it's yours!", she managed to stutter, her voice being higher and more fearful than she would have liked. The man's grin got even wider. "Yes", he replied, "I will take your money. But you are such a pretty one... How about... I take you, too?" She felt his stinking breath come closer and she was now positively panicking.

Following her instincts, she raised her knee to defy her attacker, who groaned and let her go for a moment, but that was all she needed to make a run for it.

However, her triumph was a short one; she felt someone grabbing her hair. Hermione screamed and battled, which did nothing to lessen the pain, but she was not going to give up. _If he thinks I am not going to fight him, he is SO wrong. _The man pushed her, and she fell onto the street, her fall softened by the thick layer of snow covering it. Within seconds, the man was on top of her, holding her hands above her head and slapping her across the face so hard that for a moment she saw stars. "Did you really think you could run away, little bitch?" the man growled. With him sitting on her legs and holding her hands above her head, there was nothing she could do but scream. Tears run down her face. _Isn't there anybody on the street who could help me?_

Suddenly, Hermione heard an angry, cold voice call "Leave her alone!", and suddenly, she was free.

The man was lying a good twenty feet away from her, groaning and clutching his side where the blast had supposedly hit him. He scrambled to his feet and without casting one last glace back on her, he fled.

Hermione had been to stunned to notice her saviour before, but when she now turned her head, she saw that the figure in the fur-trimmed cloak standing over her with his wand still in his hand was Draco Malfoy_. Malfoy? What is he doing here? Why is he alone?_ Astonished, the only thing she could do was look up at him.

"What is it, are you hurt? Lumos!", Malfoy said and squatted down next to her, examining her face. Hermione raised a gloved hand to touch the half of her face the stranger hat slapped so hard. The glove came away bloody. The sight shocked her.

Malfoy could obviously tell that. "It's just a small cut", he said in a voice softer than she was used to. "But you should probably let Madame Pomfrey look at it, anyway."

He got up, offering her his hand. With some hesitation, she took it. Why was he being so nice? That was not the Draco Malfoy she knew.

"What were you doing here?", she managed to say after getting up. Her legs were shaky; she was still shocked.

He shot her a cold look . "What, are you complaining now? Should I have let that delinquent rape you? Well, I guess, from your point of view, he was still the hottest date you ever had." Yes, that was the Malfoy she knew. She shot him an annoyed look. "You are such a pain, Malfoy. But still, thank you. Really. Thanks." She tried to meet his eyes to make him see how sincere she was about thanking him, but he would not look at her again and started to make his way down the street.

Hermione quickly weighed her options, then followed him. _It's better to walk with him for twenty minutes than be attacked again. I guess. _She tried to keep up with his pace. At first, he apparently didn't notice her walking a few steps behind him, but suddenly he turned, and his eyes flashed with irritation. "What is it, Granger? You have annoyed me enough for one day. Actually, you had the moment I saw you." He turned to face the direction of the castle again and kept on walking.

Seriously, couldn't he behave for two minutes? He was such an unfriendly person!

Hermione moved still faster to keep up with him; she was already panting as Malfoy was more than a head taller than she was and therefore had legs a lot longer than hers.

"Don't think I like this any more than you do, Malfoy, but I still prefer your company to that of a potential raper. So never mind me, I'll just walk on this side of the road, and you stay where you are, and I won't be attacked again, and you..." Hermione shivered and suddenly she saw black dots disrupting her vision. _What is happening to me?_

Malfoy caught her before she could drop to the street once more. "Hey, Granger, are you okay? Is it the shock?" She looked up to meet his eyes and quickly freed herself from his grip. "I'm fine" Hermione snapped and continued to walk towards the castle. She did feel weak, but she'd rather bite her tongue off than tell him that.

She heard steps behind her. "Alright, I'll accompany the damsel in distress" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "But you must not let anybody know that I am helping mudbloods these days." Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. _As if I want anyone to know I nearly fainted in Malfoy's arms._ "Agreed" was all she said.

They completed the rest of the way in utter silence, not looking at one another. When they had reached the castle, Malfoy turned to the Great Hall from where the sounds of banter could be heard - so she had been on time, after all - and walked away without saying anything. But before entering the Great Hall, he did turn once to quickly glance back at her. She looked back at him, just a tiny smile of thanks on her lips. Malfoy didn't react, he just looked at her, half curious, half annoyed. Then he turned and continued his way.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the Hospital Wing; she was still feeling weak. Madame Pomfrey tended to her cut and gave her a potion to make her feel better; Hermione claimed that she had fallen and cut herself on some ice, which the nurse was ready to believe.

Lying awake that night, Hermione thought of what had happened. _Why was Malfoy alone in Hogsmeade - where were Crabbe and Goyle? What was he doing there that late? And why did he help me? _Hermione figured he could not be such a bad person after all; he could have easily walked away and let the man kill her. However, he saved her and made sure she made it back to the castle in one piece. That was peculiar.

Hermione turned around in her bed, drawing Crookshanks closer; the warmth of his furry body soothed her as the terrors of the evening were still upsetting her. She hadn't told Harry and Ron about the incident; somehow it didn't feel right to share it.

_Draco Malfoy. Maybe there is more to you than you then you let on._

It took her a long time to fall asleep that night, but when she did, she didn't, as she had feared, dream about the man who had attacked her, but about Malfoy, pausing in the entrance hall to look back at her.


End file.
